HoGwArTs
by Paige-Lyx-May
Summary: La vida de tres chicas en hogwarts.Las recien llegadas sobrinas gemelas de... ¡¡snape!! y paige summers.Cachondeo y romace!Leer!


Este es un fic de Harry Potter, pero un nuevo tipo de fic, el fic blog.(bautizado así por mi misma :- May Potter)

Podéis encontrar el fic blog en: http://alohomora.blogspot.com

**Lyxie N. Snape **@ w  
Edad: _15_  
Casa: _Gryffindor_  
Asignatura: _Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas_  
Mascota: _Dragon gay de bolsillo llamado Fulgencio_  
  
**May Snape **@ w  
Edad: _15_  
Casa: _Slytherin_  
Asignatura: _Pociones_  
Mascota: _Piton llamada Parsy_  
  
**Paige Summers **@ w  
Edad: _15_  
Casa: _Gryffindor_  
Asignatura: _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_  
Mascota: _no sabe/no contesta_

Domingo 2 de Octubre

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape.

Todos los otros chicos (al menos 10), May y yo miramos por la ventana en cuanto el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Entre la multitud de paletos que venían a esperar a los no menos paletos con los que viajamos se destacaban dos hombre vestidos con túnicas elegantes. Uno, de pelo castaño con motas blancas y ojos sonrientes y otro con el pelo negro y asqueroso y unos ojos negros relucientes, aquel debía ser tío Severus.  
May, mi hermana gemela y yo no veíamos a Severus desde que se enfadó con mi padre hace ya 10 años, y así que lo supuse.  
Bajamos corriendo del vagón y May y yo nos abalanzamos sobre el hombre del cabello negro.

- Tío Severus!!!- dijimos casi al unísono. Severus sorprendido pues no nos había visto llegar casi se cae del susto y se agarró a nosotras por lo que se podía decir que nos abrazaba también. El hombre que acompañaba a mi tío sonreía con ganas. Me despegué de Severus (May parecía pegada con cola) y le di la mano también. Resulta que es profesor del colegio y se llama Remus Lupin. (¡¡¡¡Que mono!!!)  
Los otros alumnos parecían un poco shockeados por los abrazos a tío Severus pero en fin....

Durante el trayecto en carruaje estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia: El tiempo...el bochorno de tener que llegar al colegio con un mes de atraso...

- Y de que casa es jefe Usted, Señor Lupin?- preguntó una niña que nos presentaron en el tren llamada Paige.  
- Oh, me temo que solo soy profesor...y por favor tuteadme...  
- Pero en que casa estuvo?- pregunté yo.  
- En gryffindor.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras Severus gruñía.  
Decidí no preguntar mas.  
- Tío Severus tu estás en...?  
- Al contrario que el profesor Lupin yo prefiero que me traten de Usted...  
- Y cómo te hemos de llamar?- pregunté de broma- Profesor Snape?  
- Si.  
- oh.

Después de llegar y hablar con Dumbledore, el director pasamos al gran comedor donde todos absolutamente todos los alumnos divididos en 4 mesas nos miraban con curiosidad. Nosotros esperamos un poco cortadas mientras Dumbledore echaba el discursito de que venimos nuevos, y tal y cual...Se adelantó la Profe McGonagall con un sombrero viejo debajo del brazo y gritó:

- Abott Jeremy- un niño muy rubio se adelantó y se puso el sombrero que lo calificó con Hufflepuff. Después unos cuantos mas hasta:

- Snape, Lyxie!- mierda, todo el mundo mirando y murmurando ¿Snape? Snape tiene una hija? ¿Snape tiene dos hijas? ¿Las otras también serán hijas secretas de Snape?

- No, yo no soy hija de Snape!- dije antes de sentarme con un tono un poco...en fin...La profesora del moño me dejó el sombrero en la cabeza y estuvo un buen rato de pesao...al final gritó: Gryffindor!  
La mesa de la derecha del todo aplaudió a rabiar, así que me senté en uno de los huecos de delante.  
Después la profesora dijo el nombre de May que fue a Slytherin y después el de Paige que fue a Gryffindor...casi me pongo a llorar, nunca habíamos estado separadas, por que somos muy amigas...además de hermanas.  
Paige se sentó a mi lado y murmuré: Jo, que mala suerte estar separadas...  
- Crabbe que se supone que estas haciendo?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- dijo una voz siseante. Miré hacia un lado, por una de las puertas interiores entraban tres alumnos, el que había hablado tenia el pelo rubio engominado, los ojos grises y las orejas de soplillo que, inmediatamente le colocaron en la lista de gente que quiero conocer. Los profesores los miraron y el rubio hizo cómo un gesto tranquilizante y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. ¡Pero que suerte tiene la capulla de May!

- Narcisista- murmuró alguien. Miré a mi derecha, un niño de pelo negro azabache miraba fijamente al niño rubio en la otra punta del salón. Después se puso a hablar con una niña sentada enfrente con el pelo castaña muy alborotado y dije, por intentar crear conversación.

- Hola, mira, perdona...- dije al notar que no dejaba de hablar con la niña- Como se llama ese chico?- dije señalándolo con la cabeza cuando el moreno por fin me hizo caso.  
- Oh, ese?- preguntó- Ese presumido es Draco Malfoy- dijo con algo de recelo.- Tu eres la sobrina de Snape?  
- Si, no es genial?- pregunté sonriendo.  
El moreno negó con la cabeza.  
-Harry!- replicó la niña del pelo alborotado- Hermione Granger- dijo tendiéndome la mano. El niño también me la tendió y dijo: Harry Potter.  
Se me debió quedar la boca unos segundos abierta.  
Harry se dio cuenta y miró para otro lado. Después la niña y él se pusieron a hablar con esa tal Paige.  
En fin...voy a ver si me cogen para el equipo de quidditch aunque lo dudo mucho... Pues hasta mañana Diario...

*****

Bitácora de Paige -  
A pesar de que las clases ya habían empezado hacía un mes en el colegio Hogwarts, el tren que nos llevaba hasta él llevaba por lo menos 15 personas, entre ellos dos (supongo) profesores. Y yo que creía que iba a hacer el único bicho raro llegando tarde ^.^  
Me metí en un vagón vacío y me pasé el viaje escuchando por el discman todos mis cds favoritos, porque mi mamá, que había estado en este colegio en su infancia (o sea, hace muuuuuuchos años), me dijo que no podía usar ningún aparato muggle dentro de sus barreras??. v_v que mal?..  
Pero, dejando las irrelevancias de lado, paso a contar lo que interesa: 

Resulta que cuando por fin llegamos, teníamos que cambiar de vehículo y entrar a unos carruajes. En el que me subieron estaban los dos profes y dos hermanas gemelas, que se me habían presentado antes, llamadas Lyxie y May. Y resulta, que estas dos eran sobrinas del Severus Snape acá el profe de pelo negro. Y resulta, que el que en verdad le interesaba a la población femenina que venía en el tren, era Remus Lupin, mucho, MUCHO, muchísimo más amable que el primero.   
Nos contó que nos iban a repartir en casas, que cada casa tenía jefe, yatta yatta yatta.  
Le pregunté de que casa era él, y el muy mono me dijo que sólo era profesor ( de Defensa contra las artes oscuras) y que lo tuteáramos *sigh*  
Luego Lyxie le preguntó a Snape (que, no he dicho, enseña Pociones) que en que casa estaba él, y el guarro va y le dice que la trate de ud? ...háyase visto? ...¿acaso no son familia?

Entramos al castillo, y hablamos con el director Dumbledore, que nos sonrió a todos y nos hizo pasar al gran salón, donde habían cuatro largas mesas llenas de alumnos que nos miraban y hablaban entre ellos. Jo, ¿Dónde me escondo? Miren para otro lado!  
Dumbledore explicó que somos nuevos y toda eso, y aparece la profesora que llevaba el Sombrero Seleccionador., que nos iba a poner en nuestras casas.  
McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los nuevos que tenía en la lista por orden alfabético, para que nos sentásemos en un taburete en medio de un lugar libre y a la vista de todos. Me parece que el "¿donde me escondo?" era más adecuado para ese momento, LOL

- Snape, Lyxie! - dijo

Y kapbún! Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar sobre si era hija de Snape o que todos éramos hijos de Snape o que Snape tenía a su familia encerrada en las mazmorras y en un acto de piedad los dejó ver el sol, y cosas así. No sé porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que a esta gente no les cae muy bien el tío de las gemelas...  
Luego de que Lyxie desmintiera ser hija del tipo este, el sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor, y a May a Slytherin. 

- Summers, Paige!

Acabáramos dijo el elefante, así que no tuve otra que subir al estrado (ein?) y dejar que la cosa esa me mandara a algún lado. Me decía que me veía cómo para estar en Ravenclaw, pero después pensó en Slytherin, y después volvió a Ravenclaw, y yo estaba algo así cómo "Desgraciao apura el trámite que me da vergüenza!" Y al final me mandó a Gryffindor!! Yey!! Aplausos en la sala!!

Me fui a sentar al lado de Lyx (era la única a la que conocía) y me estaba diciendo algo cuando un rubio con cara de pesado le gritó a su compañero no sé que cosa desde la mesa de Slytherin. Es que yo presto mucha atención a todo, ven?

- Narcisista- dijo por lo bajo un chico cerca de mí. Giré la cabeza para ver quién había sido, y menos mal que no me estaba viendo, porque la cara de embobada que puse en ese instante era para momento kodak. Tenía unos ojos esmeralda verde, pelo negro despeinado y anteojos.   
Ah! Y una cicatriz en la mitad de la frente. No se nos vaya a olvidar.  
Harry Potter estaba hablando con una chica que tenía enfrente y otro chico que tenía del otro lado, pelirrojo. Opté que era mejor conservar la poca decencia que me quedaba y mirar para otro lado.  
La chica al lado mío les preguntó cómo se llamaba el rubio de antes, y le respondieron que Draco Malfoy. Luego se presentaron entre si, y dejé de prestarles atención, porque habían dos gemelos pelirrojos (invasión!!) que trataban de hacerle creer a la que parecía su hermana menor que lo que iba a tomar era sangre de lagartija y no jugo de moras y me distrajeron.  
Volví la vista a mi plato y me di cuenta que había aparecido todo tipo de comida a nuestro alrededor, y nos pusimos a comer.

No sé en qué momento me puse a tararear la sonata "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven (mi padre es muggle, por eso tengo acceso a todas las cosas de ese origen ) y la chica que estaba enfrente de Potter me preguntó si era eso lo que estaba murmurando.   
Le dije que si y nos presentamos.

- Hermione Granger - y parecía que su presentación venía en combo, porque también se me presentaron Harry y el otro chico, Ron Weasley. Nos dimos la mano, y, por supuesto, me sonrojé cuando "el chico que vivió" me dedicó una sonrisa. Hoy estoy de disimulada...

Con Hermione empezamos a hablar sobre la música clásica , y cuando subíamos a nuestras habitaciones, ya discutíamos sobre cuál canción de Blink 182 era la mejor. No me pregunten cómo llegamos a cambiar tan drásticamente de tipo de música, porque ni yo misma sé :P

Nos enseñaron la contraseña a la sala común de Gryffindor, nos mostraron la sala común, y subimos ya cansadas a las habitaciones de las chicas de quinto. Mi cama estaba entre la de Hermione y una chica llamada Lavender, y enfrente tenía a Lyxie y a otra chica más.

Espero que mañana me toque DAO, tengo ganas de ver al profe Lupin de nuevo ^o^.

*****

Diario de May Snape.

Domingo 2 de Octubre

Vaya... así que esto es lo que se siente al escribir un diario... Cómo una tonta. ¬¬'  
Si no fuera por esa estúpida promesa...  
Esta mañana, cuando llegamos al andén 9 y 3/4 para venir al colegio Hogwarts, mamá nos hizo un regalo a Lix y a mí.  
Un diario para cada una. Yo la miré extrañada porque nunca había tenido un diario, pero ella estaba... ¿orgullosa?  
Sí, parecía que estaba orgullosa.  
No entiendo porqué, pero bueno.  
Después nos hizo prometer que escribiríamos en el diario todos los días.  
- Te lo prometo mamá.- le contesté.  
- Te lo prometo.- dijo también Lix.  
- Quiero que sea una promesa de magos.- dijo ella completamente seria.  
- ¿Tan importante es para ti?- le pregunté.  
Una promesa de magos es una promesa que se hace juntando las varitas, y si se rompe, no puedes volver a hacer una promesa, y la gente sabe que no puede confiar en tí.  
- Sí.- contestó mamá.  
- Entonces está bien.- le dijo Lix.  
Juntamos nuestras varitas e hicimos la promesa. Menuda tontería... -_-'  
Luego nos subimos al tren que nos llevaba a Hogwarts, donde tío Severus nos estaría esperando.  
Hace diez años que no lo vemos. Lo único que se es que discutió con papá y ya no se hablaron más, pero ahora que quien-tu-sabes ha regresado, han vuelto a hablarse y han decidido que aquí en Hogwarts estamos mejor.  
En el tren conocimos a una chica muy simpática que se llama Paige Summers.  
Tengo la impresión que nos llevaremos bien.  
Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade salimos del tren y vimos a dos hombres, uno de pelo castaño con mechones blancos, y otro de pelo completamente negro y ojos también muy negros, que era tío severus.  
Enseguida las dos nos tiramos encima de él.  
- ¡¡Tío Severus!!- gritamos a la vez.  
Nos abrazamos a él, y el se tuvo que abrazar a nosotras para no caerse, cosa que al otro hombre le hacía mucha gracia.  
Lix se despegó en seguida y le dio la mano al otro hombre que se llamaba Remus Lupín.  
Yo sin separarme de tío Severus le di la mano y me fije más en él.  
¡¡¡Que bueno que está!!!  
Es guapísimo, y tiene un culo...  
Soy una culo-adicta. Siempre me fijo en los culos de los tíos.  
Sonreí pícaramente, lo que hizo que se sonrojara. Me sorprendí un poco, pero luego se me ocurrió una **idea diabólica, de las que solo se me ocurren a mí...  
Jajajaja.  
La gente se quedó un poco pillada por las confianzas con tío severus, pero este ponía una cara de querer matarnos que casi nos congela.  
Después nos subimos en unos carruajes, y en el viaje Paige le preguntó a ****Lupin-que-culo-tienes que de que casa era jefe, y el dijo que solo era un profesor y que le llamáramos de tu. *uuuaaaaaaaaaaa* casi se me cae la baba de lo mono que es, pero en vez de eso, volví a sonreír pícaramente y le guiñé un ojo disimuladamente.  
Jajaja.  
Que cara puso... encima se super sonrojó, pero nadie se fijó.  
Después Lix le preguntó a tío severus que de que casa era, y el muy capullo dijo que quería que le llamáramos Profesor Snape.  
Casi se me cae la boca al suelo.  
La peña se quedó completamente pillada, pero... yo no.  
Jajaja.  
Tengo otro ****plan maléfico. Se los tendré que contar a Lix para cuando nos intercambiemos.  
A si!!  
Se me olvidaba.. -_-' tengo una memoria...  
Lix es mi hermana gemela. Tenemos 15 años, y las dos somos exactamente iguales, tenemos el pelo negro, como tío Severus, y los ojos también, creo que incluso más negros, pero los nuestros son más.. cálidos, no somos de una super estatura, pero vamos, tampoco somos retacos...¬¬'A si!! Yo llevo gafas, pero también tengo unas lentillas para cuando Lix y nos cambiamos.  
Lix es más buena que yo, no es que yo sea mala de verdad ^^' solo que soy un poco bromista, aunque a veces me gusta fastidiar a la gente, y normalmente finjo que odio a todo el mundo menos a mi hermana. Aunque tal vez esa Paige pueda entrar en mi círculo de amistades...  
Aunque ha ido a Gry, pero a mi toda la mierda esa de casas me importa una puta boñiga de vaca, porque mi hermana ****también a ido a gry.  
Mierda!!!  
Mierda!!!  
****Mierda!!!!  
Es la primera vez que estamos separadas.  
Bue, hemos llegado al Gran Comedor, pa la selección y esto es lo que ha pasado:  
Después de que llamaran a un pontón (^^ palabra mía, inventada de la mezcla de montón y puñao: pontón) de peña han llamado a Lix:  
- ¡Snape, Lixie!  
Joder, eso parecía un gallinero.  
Todos murmurando, los muy cotillas. ¡¿Como voy a ser yo hija de tío severus?!  
Los que estaban más cerca me miraban a mi, porque cómo somos idénticas, dieron por hecho que yo tendría el mismo parentesco, pero antes de que fuera necesario que rodaran cabezas por las insinuaciones(a mi nadie me torea... ¬¬' ) Lix berreó:  
- ¡No, yo no soy hija de Snape!  
Luego le pusieron el asqueroso sombrero ese, y después de un ratillo(casi tabamos por sentarnos en el suelo...) dijo:  
- ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!  
Yo me quedé un poco pillada, porque quería que fuéramos a Slytherin, cómo tío Severus.  
Después me llamaron a mí:  
- ¡Snape, May!  
La gente me miraba un poquillo raro, cómo si tuviera monos en la cara... ¬¬' supuse que era por nuestro extraordinario parecido, porque somos clavaicas, (vale, vale... las gafas...)  
El asqueroso ese me dijo que yo valdría tanto para Gryffindor cómo para Slytherin, porque soy muy bromista, dijo que tengo bastante... bueno, la verdad es que dijo mucha, malicia, y por eso me mandó a Slytherin.  
Lix y yo dejamos que algunas lagrimillas cayeran, porque nunca habíamos estado separadas...  
De todas formas me alegré que la chica esa Paige, fuera con ella, porque así no se sentiría sola.  
Después me senté al lado de un chico que estaba buenísimo, que en seguida al saber de mi parentesco con Snape se presentó:  
- Me llamo Draco Malfoy.  
- Yo soy May Snape.  
Le dí la mano, y el, ¡¡me la besó!!  
Me di cuenta de que era el que había gritado al entrar, pero no le dije nada.  
Lo primero que hice cuando terminamos de cenar, después de estar toda la cena charrando, fue mirarle el culo cuando nos levantamos.  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ uuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Este me lo pido, un rollete fijo.  
Que bueno que está el cabrón!!!  
No creo que sea amor, a mi no me mola, solo es algo... físico.  
Bueno, me ha acompañado a la sala común de Slytherin y le ha dicho a una chica con cara de perro... Pansy, creo que era, que me enseñara mi habitación.  
La chica lo ha hecho en seguida, parece simpática, pero es un poco... ****pesada.  
Ni siquiera he hablado con Lix después de la cena, pero bueno, mañana será otro día...  
Tengo que comentarle mis planes maléficos.. jijijijiji  
  
**

Un beso:

_May Snape_

*****

Diario de May Snape

Domingo 2 de Octubre Madrugada

**Uuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaauuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!  
que fuerte!  
son las tres de la mañana, y no te vas a creer lo que ha pasao.  
taba yo durmiendo, toa tranquilica, en mi camita, y a eso de las dos, se ha odio un grito de esos que te cagan, en todo Slytherin.  
me he levantado corriendo, solo con el pijama puesto, y la varita en la mano, y he subido corriendo las escaleras. (las habitaciones estan debajo de la sala comun)  
cuando he llegado casi me muero del susto.  
¡¡¡me habia dejado a Parsy en la sala comun!!!  
no se como se me habia podido pasar....  
habia un grupito de gente acorralada en un rincón, con un susto de cojones en el cuerpo, y Parsy parecía aún más asustada.  
- _May!! May!! que pasa?  
-_-''  
Genial, encima se pone a hablar pársel...  
Pues nada, me tocó contestarle para que se tranquilizara, porque cuando una pitón se enfada, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar...  
- __No pasa nada Parsy.- le decía mientras hacía gestos tranquilizadores a mi alrededor.  
Genial, todos se quedan pasmados porque hablo pársel....  
- __Parsy, métete en tu cesta por favor, me olvidé de... (no iba a decir que me olvide de ella...) __de avisarles de que te gusta salir por la noche. métete en la cesta y se lo explico, por favor.  
- __Está bien...- me contestó mientras yo sujetaba la tapa de la enorme cesta de mimbre en q dormía Parsy.  
Parsy por fin se metió en la cesta y todos me miran asombrados.  
- Esa... ¿esa serpiente es tuya?- me pregunta Draco.  
- hem... sí. Se llama Parsy.  
Todos se quedan como si se hubieran tragao todo un bote de alucinógenos.  
- ¿Hablas pársel?- me pregunta cara-bulldog (Pansy...)  
- ¿Que no esta claro?- le contesto mordazmente. Si se creía que iba a dejar mal la llevaba clara.  
En esos momentos entra tío severus por la puerta de la sala común. Genial... el que faltaba...  
- ¡¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?!- berrea.  
- Que... ella...- genial, encima un niñato de tercero me quiere echar la culpa.  
- Es que su serpiente se escapó, y les dio un susto de muerte a esos críos.- dice Draco.- ella ha subido corriendo y le ha dicho algo, creo qué que se metiera en la cesta, porque es lo que ha hecho.  
O_O  
eso lo ha dicho el rubiales ese???  
joder...  
si encima de guapo y de tener un culo diez será majo...  
- ¿Que tu le has dicho qué?- me pregunta tío severus.  
Genial, me toca confesar...  
- Hem... sí. En.. pársel.  
Vale, ahora se le ponen los labios blancos.  
una piedra por favor!!!!!!!  
_****me quiero esconder!!!  
- 20 puntos para Slytherin por salvar a esos muchachos de...  
- Parsy.- le contestó yo.  
- Eso.. de... Parsy. Mañana hablaremos de... esto.  
Genial, bronca fija.  
Pues na, todos nos hemos ido a nuestras habitaciones, claro esta yo me he traído a Parsy, y le he pedido que no haga mas excursiones nocturnas, que me va a meter en problemas.  
Pero.. ****ya lo ha hecho!!!  
Mañana todo el colegio sabrá que hablo pársel... ¬¬'  
me tocan las narices...  
Buenas noches otra vez.  
  
**

Un beso:

_May Snape_

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape:

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Antes de acostarme ayer hablé un ratito con esa chica del pelo alborotado llamada Hermione y, a pesar de tranquilizarme un poco diciendome lo buenas que son las personas de Hogwarts (salvo algunos Slytherins) no pude dormir. Además no pude dejar de notar que me miraba con cara de pena ysupe por que.

-Oye, a mi me da...igual que mi hermana sea una Slytherin...- dije despues de pensarmelo mucho.  
-Ya...pero supongo que no te gustará que esteis separadas- dijo Hermione colorada.  
-No lo dices por eso- dije mirando hacia otro lado- Se que piensas que merezco tu compasión por que mi hermana va a Slytherin, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, pero mi hermana, aparte de ser desenvuelta de mas no tiene nada de malo.

Hermione me pidió perdón y nos abrazamos, creo que ya he conseguido una amiga. Tambien hablé un poco con Paige por que Fulgencio (ya sabeis, mi dragón gay) se metió en su cama a eso de las tres de la madrugada y se le quemaron un poco las sábanas. Tubimos una entretenida conversación sobre la sexualidad de los teletubbies.

No podía dormir por lo que, a las cinco me levanté de la cama, me vestí y bajé a la sala común despues de preparar los libros. Me senté en una butaca y alguien me tapó los ojos.

-Ahhhhhhh...er...quien es?  
-Hola.- Dios...era Harry Potter de nuevo.  
-Hola!- conseguí articular.  
-Verás, quería pedirte perdón- dijo el muy educadamente, demasiado educadamente para su edad...¿Será gay?  
-Perdón, por que?  
-Ayer me mostré muy frio contigo, y se lo que es que no te acepten cuando llegas nuevo a un colegio o así...  
-Si...bueno...oye, conoces personalmente, bueno, ya sabes...al chico rubio...¿Draco?  
Harry parecía perplejo.  
-La verdad es que sí- dijo él- de todas formas tienes que tener cuidado, una sobrina de Snape en Gryffindor? No creo que le caigas bien, sabes?  
-Oh...bueno...- Por que tengo que ser tan tímida, por que?- Gracias.  
-A ti- me dijo él- Te veo en cuidado de criaturas mágicas!

Cuando iba con Hermione (no me despegaré de ella) a cuidado de criaturas mágicas tropecé con alguien. Mierda....el chico rubio!!! De las orejas puntiagudas!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!

El chico me miró con un descaro tremendo de arriba abajo, sonrió (una sonrisa que lo catalogó como tiburón hambriento divisando a la presa) y me tendió la mano.

-Supongo que eres la hermana de May...yo soy Draco Malfoy- Dios me besó la mano!!! Dios!!!!  
-Si, mi nombre es Lyxie, encantada- He dicho encantada? En que año estamos? En el cincuenta? Me estoy poniendo colorada...arg....se ha dado cuenta...mierda!  
-Es curioso....-siseó Draco- Eres exactamente igual a tu hermana y sin embargo...no os pareceis en nada...-Por favor...no susurres tan cerca de mi...cabrón, dejame irme...  
-Debo irme- conseguí articular ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida por que?- Ha sido un placer.  
-Creeme, para mi si a sido un placer- me volvió a besar la mano...Dios!! que mono!!!!

Me di la vuelta. Hermione me miraba con cara de "Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije cuando expresé claramente: aléjate de Draco Malfoy?" .

-Lo siento.-le dije a Hermione.- No quería pasar por una maleducada.  
-Claro...eso dicen...- dijo Hermione sin mucho convicción.

Cuando salimos al jardín May me avasayó:

-Lix...No sabes que se me ha ocurrido? La idea del siglo!  
-Oh, Hermione, esta es mi hermana, May...  
May le dio la mano rápidamente y dijo:  
-Podríamos hablar...a solas?  
Hermione no replicó y se fue hacia una cabaña que había en los terrenos.  
May se acercó a mi oido y me dicto su gran idea.  
-Como?- pregunté nada mas pude despegarme.  
-No es genial? Me tengo que ir, adios guapa!  
-Adios...

Yo no estaba muy segura de lo genial que era pero en fin...  
Hasta luego Diario.

*****

Bitácora de Paige-  
Estaba ahí, tranquilita, durmiendo sin molestar a nadie, cuando siento algo caliente en los pies. Corro las frazadas, ¿y que veo? Un dragón chiquito que pertenecía a Lyxie (me lo había presentado antes) tirando fuego como si nada en mi cama. Que criatura simpática.   
Me levanté, lo agarré, crucé la habitación hasta llegar a la dueña, y la he despertado.

- Oye, Lyxie?  
- Si?   
- Fulgencio ha querido matarme calcinada  
- Qué?!?

Se levantó de golpe y agarró al bicho, lo regañó un poco y lo metió en el bolsillo de la capa.

- Le gusta estar ahí - me explicó, ante mi cara de perplejidad

Nos quedamos hablando un rato en voz baja sobre lo que pasó durante el día, pa´ no despertar a las demás, y resulta que, como siempre que hablo con alguien, terminamos hablando de cualquier otro tema. Oséase, la sexualidad de los Telettubbies. Para mí, que esos bichos son hermafroditas. Lo que todavía no desciframos es que es ese sol maligno con cara de crío o.O

Bajé un rato a la sala común y caminé un poco, porque se me habían dormido las piernas de estar en cuclillas hablando con Lyx.  
Cuando me empezaron a agarrar esos pinchazos que le dan a uno, me he sentado en uno de los sillones, y he escuchado voces a mis espaldas.   
Me alcé en el lugar y ví para atrás.  
Horror!!  
Había un perrote negro con cara de criminal parecido al Grim, que entraba a la sala común.  
Pegué el grito en el cielo y una mano me ha impedido seguir chillando. Me doy vuelta, oooootra vez, y veo a Harry descubriéndose de la nada, dejando una capa sobre el sillón donde estaba.

- Shh! Despertarás a todos!  
- ¿Qué?...qué?...qué hace ese perro aquí?  
- No te preocupes, no te hará daño

La bestia esa se empezó a acercar a nosotros y se sentó al lado de Harry, yo me eché para atrás y lo miraba aterrorizada.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó  
- Que no....que no se me acerque! Por favor!  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucede?

Ha extendido una mano para cerciorase de que estuviese bien, pero con él, también se movió el perro. Me volví a mandar para atrás

- Le.....le tengo pánico a los perros  
- Oh....pero este no te hará nada  
- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
- Confía en mí

Miré a Harry fijo por unos segundos, y luego al perro. Por supuesto que podía confiar en el chico. Pero ni me hablen del perro.

- Lo siento....yo...no puedo...- el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Ese perro estaba MUY cerca - no puedo estarme tranquila con el aquí....

No quitaba los ojos del perro. Sólo podía pensar en que se me iba a tirar encima. "Que Harry se lo lleve...que se lo lleve....que se lo lleve!!"  
Y parece que Harry me tuvo paciencia, porque se ha agachado donde estaba y le dijo algo al perro, que subió rápido y sin chistar a la habitación de los chicos. Yo dí un suspiro, demasiado evidente, cuando no lo ví más. Me senté pesadamente en el sillón, y me llevé una mano al pecho, tratando de tranquilizarme los latidos.  
El gryffindor se sentó al lado mío y miró apenado al suelo, viendo el estado en el que estaba.

- Perdóname, debería haberlo hecho irse antes....  
- No! No tienes por qué disculparte! Tú no sabías! Es mi culpa!  
- Pero he debido hacerlo apenas me dijiste que le tenías pánico!  
- Está bien, Harry, en serio. Algún día tendré que curarme de esto...pero no por ahora, es tarde - le sonreí

Alzó la vista y me devolvió la sonrisa. Alerta! La alumna Paige se ha derretido en el sillón! Manden al equipo recolector de babosas!  
Nos hemos quedado hablando un rato, y me dijo que para compensarme el quasi-ataque cardíaco que me provocó esa noche, me iba a guiar a todas mis clases. Es la mononidad personificada, de eso no hay duda. Y yo le he prometido que no iba a hablar con nadie sobre el perro. ¿Por qué será que no quiere que nadie sepa?

Dicho y echo, a la mañana siguiente, fuimos con él, Ron, Hermione y Lyxie a todas las clases. Parece que ellas dos ya son bien amigas, porque se adelantaron en CCM, y estuvieron hablando vaya-uno-a-saber-de-qué.   
Nos mezclamos entre los Slytherins y me saludé con May, y me dijo que después de clase me iba a contar algo que le había sucedido a la noche. Ah..pero yo quiero saber ahora!

Sale el profe Hagrid de su cabaña, nos saluda, y trae a los animales que teníamos que ver hoy.  
Definitivamente, hoy me quieren matar del espanto.  
Eran unos perros con cola de dragón y lengua de serpiente. Pero que fantástico.  
Yo ya me estaba echando para atrás -típico de mí- cuando Hagrid nos ha dicho que le diésemos de comer a uno por grupo. Si, voy corriendo, profe.  
Me escurrí detrás de Harry para no tener que estar muy cerca de la bestia esa y le dieron de comer entre ellos. Creo que no me va a ir muy bien en esta materia v_vU

El resto del día pasó sin ningún otro contratiempo. Menos mal, para mi salud mental. En Historia nos han dejado una tarea bien aburrida que he querido dejar ya lista para el miércoles que viene. Así que después de cenar fuimos con Hermione -la única que también quería prepararla - a la biblioteca.  
Nada más que contar.

*****

Diario de May Snape

Lunes 3 de Octubre

Esta mañana me he levantado a las 7. Me he duchado tranquilamente (me encanta el agua) y me he puesto el uniforme, que por cierto me quedaba un poquito... poco pícaro. Así que he encogido de algunos sitios... y he acortado de otros..., y el resultado ha sido un uniforme precioso.  
Jejeje... cuando lo vea tío Severus me va a matar...  
La blusa está super escotada, y ajustada, y la falda es... casi falda cinturón. Jajaja, que va, tampoco tanto, solo un palmo por encima de la rodilla... :-P  
El problema es que luego va la túnica, y entonces tapa todos mis arreglos, pero me la he puesto desabrochada.  
La corbata verde y plata creo que no me queda nada mal...  
Luego subí a la sala común sola, porque nuestras habitaciones son individuales, y vi al rubiales ese con los otros dos mastodontes. Cómo el día anterior me había caído bien su culo.... digo...^^' él, sí, él es el que me había caído bien.  
Bueno, pues me acerqué y lo saludé.  
- Buenos días Malfoy.- le dije con voz dulce. Jejeje... si es que cuando quiero puedo ser...  
- Buenos días May.- me dijo ¡¡besándome la mano otra vez!! Además me había llamado por mi nombre.  
Pues ná, yo toa picarona cojo y le sonrío jejeje.  
- ¿Me podrías acompañar al Gran Comedor? Todavía no me sé el camino y... la verdad es que no me apetece perderme...- le dije. No si yo no pierdo ni una oportunidad...  
- ¡Claro!- me contestó él.  
Jajajaja.... ¡¡y él tampoco!!  
Me acompañó al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos juntos.  
Desayunamos y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el jardín antes de ir a clase, porque nos sobraba tiempo.  
Cuando volvíamos al castillo para ir a Encantamientos, la primera clase del día, se me cayó la mochila.  
- Sigue tú.- le dije a Malfoy.- Enseguida te alcanzo.  
- Está bien.- me contestó él.  
¬¬' podría haber insistido... a lo mejor lo dejaba esperarme.. :-P  
Un poco después cuando yo volvía al castillo, me he encontrado con una chica de pelo revuelto y con mi hermana.  
- Lix... ¿No sabes que se me ha ocurrido? ¡La idea del siglo!- le berreo enseguida.  
- ¡Oh! Hermione, esta es mi hermana May.- dijo ella.  
Coño... es que cuando quiero puedo ser de un maleducado...  
Le di la mano solo por no ser excesivamente maleducada, y luego dije:  
- ¿Podríamos hablar... a **solas**?  
La pelo frito se alejó y yo me acerqué a Lix para contarle mis grandísimas ideas.  
- Verás, por si no te has dado cuenta, esa _monada _de Lupín, se pone colorado sólo con mirarlo, bueno, pues mi mente retorcida ha decidido(te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver ha sido mi mente solita) que cada vez que lo vea le voy a hacer... ponerse colorado, jejeje, y además, no voy a dejar que tío Severus sea así de desagradable con nosotras.  
Entiendo que en clase tengamos que llamarle así, pero yo fuera de clase pienso llamarle tío Severus.  
Te lo digo porque cuando te hagas pasar por mí te acuerdes de hacerlo, no la vayamos a cagar.  
- ¿Cómo?- me preguntó ella un poco apardalá.  
- ¿No es genial? ¡Me tengo que ir, adiós guapa!- le dije. Jejeje... me encanta llamar a mi hermana guapa, porque cómo somos iguales... jajaja.  
- Adiós... - me contestó ella.  
Yo me fui corriendo para alcanzar a Malfoy, porque no tenía ni puñetera idea de donde estaba la clase de Encantamientos, así que me di prisa en alcanzarle.  
Vaya!!  
Ya es la hora de comer, lo siento, me voy, después terminaré de contarte lo que ha pasado.  
Un beso:

_May Snape_

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape.

Ahí Dios. No puedo hablar de ello por que me tiembla la voz, pero intentaré escribirlo...¡Me tiemblan las manos! Bueno, a lo que iba:  
Despues de ir a la biblioteca con Hermione a hacer los deveres que nos pusieron durante las clases de esta mañana (aburridas, no os quiero molestar) me encontré con...si, con el rubio de las orejas de soplillo: Draco.

-Oh, Hola!- dije. Mierda. Otra vez colorada, la madre que me parió...  
-Hola May!- dijo Draco muy animadamente- Había estado pensando...que tal si me acompañas a Hogsmeade el proximo fin de semana?

Yo iba a decirle que no era May cuando el me puso un dedo en los labios.

-Se que hay muchos deberes pero...se supone que somos jóvenes! E...inocentes...- Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios...¿Provocadoramente? ¡Cabrón!

-Soy Lyxie- dije abreviando- Mi hermana creo que ya ha ido a comer...

Draco se quedó planchado.

-Bueno...puedes venir tu tambien...si quieres.- dijo dudando.

-No hace falta, gracias- dije enfadada sin saber por que- mejor os dejo solos.

Dicho esto me fui. Oí a Draco decir: ¡ Oh, que dificiles sois las mujeres!

Despues de la conversación con Draco me puse a correr por el pasillo para ir a comer por que ya eran casi las tres menos cuarto y no me apetecía llegar tarde a clases. Me pasó algo extraño, me encontré a Lupin por el pasillo y, puede que fuera mi imaginación pero me parece que miró hacia otro lado...ummmm, esta hermana mia...

Pero esto no fue para nada lo peor. Cuando estaamos en medio de la comida, Ron Weasley no miraba hacia mi y me tiró encima un gran vaso de zumo de calabaza y...ahí no acaba la cosa: Cuando intentaba limpiarme la camisa con una servilleta (yo ya estaba de los nervios) le dio con el codo a Neville Longbottom en el ojo y escupió en mi falda toda la crema de zanahorias. 

-Mierda! ¡Es la única camisa blanca que tengo!

-Solo tienes una?- me preguntó Ron.

-Es que me falta la mitad de la ropa, que me llega este fin de semana- le expliqué.

-Oh, bueno...mi hermana Ginny tiene cientos y creo...si, creo que tiene la misma taya que tu, ven...

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba. Me presentó a su hermana, que, era MUCHO mas pequeña y delgada que yo pero supuse que sus cosas me servirían por que a ella todo le quedaba grande.  
Me probé la camisa: perfecta.

-Gracias, Ron- le dije.

-Me han dicho que eres muy buena en pociones- dijo él.

-Si, bueno...no es para tanto, de hecho mi hermana sabe bastante mas que yo, pero me defiendo.

-Bueno...podrías ayudarme, este fin de semana para...bueno...ya sabes...es que no entiendo lo que quiso decir Snape con " Poción retractora"

Yo le sonreí. "Claro, me encantará estudiar contigo, Ron"

Y por la noche, antes de acostarme veo a Hermione que intentaba meter a la fuerza a un perro enorme y negro en la habitación de los chicos de 5º.

-Hocicos...ya se lo diremos a Dumbledore por la mañana...-decía ella al perro- Hocicos, hazme caso, es lo mejor!

-Sabes que hablar sola es el primer sintoma de locura?- pregunté yo en voz alta.

Hermione se incorporó bruscamente.

-Bueno...esto no es exactamente "hablar sola"- dijo.- de hecho es bueno para los animales que se les estimule de esta forma.

-Que ojos tiene- dije acercándome a acariciarlo- azules, que raza es?

-Pues no lo se...- dijo Hermione azorada- Es que no es mio...

No insistí.

Definitivamente tengo que hablar con may por que ya estoy harta de que me confundan con ella.

En fin...hasta mañana diario.

*****

Diarios de May Snape

Lunes 3 de Octubre(por la noche.. ^^)

Puff....  
**¡¡¡PUFF!!!!**  
Guau!!!!!!!  
Siiiiiiii!!!!  
Me ha pedido una cita!!!!!  
El primer día!!!!  
* inspiro, expiro, inspiro, expiro, inspiro, expiro*  
Vale, ya me he tranquilizado.  
Está bien... está bien... empezaré por el principio...   
Bueno, pues alcancé pronto a Draco, (me ha pedido que le llame por su nombre!!!) y me acompañó a esa y a las demás clases.  
^^ que majo....  
Jejeje...  
A tercera hora tuvimos d.c.a.o. y... ^^ ' comencé con mi plan...  
Nada más entrar, sonrisa picarona.  
Cuando pasó lista, jejeje, guiño!! Jijiji  
Cada vez que me miraba porque levantaba la mano (te juro que me voy a empollar las clases por adelantado para levantar mucho la mano) sonrisita maliciosa y picarona a la vez!!  
Durante toda la clase, sonrisa dulce.  
Jejeje...  
Se ha tirado toda la clase colorado!!  
Creo que algunas personas se han dado cuenta de que no estaba pálido (me han dicho que es un licántropo y que siempre está muy pálido) pero nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que he hecho.  
¬¬'...   
jolines...  
Yo soy "malilla", y me gusta fastidiar un poco a la gente, pero no entiendo porque se tienen que pasar tanto con el pobre Lupín, encima el culpable fue tío Severus... -_-  
Menuda familia...  
Bueno, después hemos ido a comer, yo claro está me he sentado al lado de Draco... ^^  
Esta tarde hemos tenido c.c.m. y transformaciones, por lo que en todo el día no he visto a tío Severus, pero cuando iba a la biblioteca con Draco( yo cómo una lapa...) el me ha dicho que tenía que ir a por los libros de la mañana, y yo le he dicho que lo esperaba en la biblioteca, pero mientras que iba hacia allí, me he cruzado con tío Severus...  
- Srita. Snape, venga conmigo a mi despacho.  
- Claro tío Severus.  
Me tira una mirada asesina.  
- ¿Es cómo profesor o cómo tío?- jejeje yo toda descarada.  
- Cómo profesor.- huy... sa enfadado...  
- Está bien **profesor Snape**.- yo lo recalco bien...  
Pues nada, me lleva a su despacho y me hace sentarme.  
- Tiene suerte Srita. Snape.  
Yo levanto una ceja... Perdona que lo dude Sevvy...  
- ¿Por?  
- El Sr. Malfoy ha difundido la noticia, un tanto... cambiada.  
Yo lo miro sin entender mucho.  
- Pero la gente todavía no me mira mal... ni nadie me ha dicho nada. Parece que no se hayan enterado de lo de anoche.  
- Eso es porque el Sr. Malfoy, después de que usted se fuera a su habitación con su... pitón, se inventó una historia fantásticamente fantástica en la que los niños habían molestado a la serpiente provocándola y esta al final les había dado un pequeño susto. Claro está que nunca con la intención de atacarles...  
Usted queda cómo la heroína que llega sobre un corcel blanco y con cuatro silbidos mete a la serpiente en su sitio.  
Respecto a lo de que usted hable pársel, lo primero, en este colegio, esa es la marca de Slytherin, por lo que yo estoy... orgulloso.  
O_O  
Tío Severus está orgulloso de mí!!!  
Fiesta nacional!!!  
- Respecto a ese tema tengo algunas otras cosas que decirle, una de ellas, es que debe de tener cuidado, porque ese... bueno, **Potter** (joder, lo dice con un poco mas de asco y me ducha con las babas) también habla pársel, por lo que tal vez oiga a su serpiente. Creo que lo mejor será que se lo comente, el muy estúpido es capaz de pensar que hay otro basilisco por ahí suelto.  
El profesor Dumbledore ya ha sido informado, y no cree que haya ningún inconveniente por que tengas ese bicho por ahí suelto siempre y cuando te encargues de que no tenga veneno.  
- No se preocupe profesor. No tiene colmillos, se los extirparon hace muchos años.  
- En ese caso está bien. El Sr. Malfoy hizo algo más... y fue prohibirle a los alumnos decir algo sobre lo que había pasado anoche, incluyendo lo de tu... bilingüidad.   
Joder que palabra más extraña....  
- Le ha salvado el pellejo Srita. Snape. Debería agradecérselo.  
- Lo haré profesor Snape. Gracias.  
Yo ya me iba a levantar, porque Draco se había largado a la biblio y yo me estaba retrasando, pero tío Severus dijo:  
- Espera un momento. Cómo tu tío, May, tengo que decirte algo: (a continuación: sonrió!!! Tío Severus sonriendo!! Llega a estar Rita Skeeter allí y se revienta por la exclusiva.) estoy contento de que vayas a Slytherin.  
- Gracias tío Severus.  
A continuación me fui corriendo del despacho y subí a la biblioteca, donde me encontré a Draco sentado en una mesa.   
- Hola May. Has tardado mucho, ¿no?- me dijo con sus susurros.  
- Es que tío Severus me ha hecho ir a su despacho. Por cierto,- me senté junto a él y seguí hablando.- gracias. Me he dicho lo que les dijiste anoche a los de Slytherin.  
En ese momento usé una de mis sonrisas seductoras de nivel 6. (las de nivel 10 son las más potentes que hacen que se ponga colorada hasta una estatua muggle)  
- No es nada. Tu no tenias la culpa. Por cierto, creo que tu hermana se ha enfadado conmigo porque la confundí contigo.  
- ¿A si? Que extraño.  
- Sí bueno, es que le dije que si quería venir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana pensando que eras tu.  
O_O  
- Ah...- consigo balbucear. Si no se ha notado, me tiro por una ventana.  
El muy cabrón levanta una ceja.  
¬¬' vale, si se ha notado.  
- ¿Quieres venir?  
^^  
- Cl...- espera... no parezcas impaciente...- Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
-_- No soy buena en estas cosas...  
El resto de la tarde ha sido un rollazo, y lo único que hay que destacar es que he podido hablar al final un momento con Paige y con Lyx y contarles lo que pasó anoche.  
Mañana hablaré con Harry Potter para decirle lo de Parsy.  
Supongo que me la llevaré para que la conozca y así la sepa reconocer.  
Bueno, me voy a dormir que estoy reventada.  
Mañana tengo pociones dobles con gryffindor así que supongo que podré hablar con Lyx y con Paige.  
Un beso:

_May Snape_

*****

Bitácora de Paige-  
**Ayer---**  
Ron me presentó a su hermana, Ginny, y a sus dos hermanos mayores, Fred y George. Todos los Weasley son geniales! Estuve jugando Snape explosivo con ellos dos (tengo el leve presentimiento que hicieron trampa...mmmhh....) y me han llevado a la cocina a conocer a los elfos y, ya que estábamos allí, bajar comida de contrabando a la sala común. Gin nos ha mirado con cara fea....esa chica se preocupa mucho.   
Compartimos lo que trajimos con Harry y Ron (no tengo idea de dónde se habrán metido Hermione y Lyxie....) y Ginny seguía insistiendo que eso estaba mal, así que se fue. ¿Y adivinen quién se había quedado sola con los cuatro niños? Si, moi. Consideraron que era de confiar así que me contaron lo que tenían planeado hacerle a Slytherin el próximo fin de semana cuando todos estuviesen en Hogsmade. Así que dije "A mi juego me han llamado!"y me ofrecí en ayudarles en lo que sea. Pero cuando empezamos a confabular, se nos ha acercado Neville e insistió en que llegaríamos tarde a la próxima clase :-/

Nota mental: Trelawney está pirada. Estaba sentada al ladito de Harry, con Ron al lado de él en Adivinación (ahora soy oficialmente la nueva Colin Creeve para estos chicos, no me voy a despegar! Miren si me pierdo...;) y se nos acerca la tipa esta:

- Summers, ¿qué ha visto en la bola de cristal?  
- El vidrio que la cubre

Ron se ha echado a reír y la otra va y me vuelve a preguntar:

- Summers, ¿quiere dejar de jugar y decirme que ha visto?  
- Bueno....ví un espectro con estructura semejante al de un dementor que se acercaba a uno de los profesores del colegio.....pero no pu...  
- Oh! Hija! Eso es terrible! Estás segura que era un dementor? Y cómo sabías que era un profesor?   
- No dije que ERA un dementor, dije que se parecía. Y lo del profesor, tengo ese presentimiento....

Mascullando por lo bajo, la profesora se alejó y los dos chicos me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿En serio has podido ver eso?  
- Nah, que va. Sólo veo el vidrio este. Lo demás lo inventé para que no molestase :P  
- Harry, es de las nuestras! Nosotros venimos pasando esta materia gracias a nuestra imaginación!  
- En ese caso, definitivamente tenemos que hacer la tarea juntos

En el almuerzo nos juntamos con Hermione y Lyxie, a a esta última le hicieron la mil y una. No le tiraron más cosas encima porque no le entraban en el uniforme. Ron le ha ofrecido cambiarse con ropa de Ginny y se fueron del salón, así que nos quedamos nosotros tres. 

- Harry....¿ya llegó Hocicos?- le preguntó ´Mione  
- Si  
- ¿Quién es Hocicos? - yo, por supuesto, metiéndome en conversaciones ajenas  
- El que conociste la otra noche  
- Aaah  
- ¿Entonces Paige sabe...  
- ...de su existencia? Si

¿Por qué me parece que me están ocultando algo?

- ¿Sucede algo malo? -   
- No, nada, no te preocupes. Harry, ¿lo has dejado sólo en tu habitación?  
- Lo he llevado con Lupin  
- Muy bien

¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver el profe de DAO? No importa lo que me digan........yo voy a averiguar que tiene ese perro....Ok, la curiosidad mató al gato, lo sé, pero debe haber sido un gato descuidado ese....

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape.

No se...no se, como me debo tomar este dia? En fin...

Por la mañana: 

Hermione solo sabe Dios donde se ha metido por que me quedé dormida y me desperté justita para comer una tostada y salir pitando para encantamientos. No estaba ni en la sala común ni en el gran comedor...en fin...Me tropecé con la chica nueva como yo, Paige y decidimos ir juntas a encantamientos por que sino sería muy probable que nos perdieramos.  
Despues de correr como desesperadas y empezar a sentir dolorosos puntazos al costado, vimos una puerta que ponía: PROF. LUPIN.   
Ahhhh, Paige se emocionó toda, llamamos una vez...llamamos dos veces y...al fin se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación (tabamos con la oreja pegada a la puerta) y salió el todavía despeinado Profesor Lupin.

-Oh, Profe, nos hemos perdido- dijo Paige.

-Si, necesitamos ir a encantamientos...- murmuré yo mientras me ponía colorada. ¿He dicho ya lo vergonzosa que soy?

-Oh, no os puedo acompañar...- dijo Lupin saliendo de su despacho y cerrándolo con su varita- Pero creo que está en...dos pisos mas abajo, a la derecha, bueno, cuando llegueis allí, preguntadle a MacGonagall.

-Muy bien.

Bajamos las escaleras volando pero...dos pisos mas abajo estában las mazmorras.

-¿Estará encantamientos en las mazmorras?- pregunté.

-No se...si el profesor es un rarito como Snape...

-hey- sonreí- es de mi tio de quien estás hablando...- dije bromeando.

La única puerta que estaba cerrada por allí era una de aspecto mohoso. Supusimos que allí estarian todos con el profesor de encantamientos.

Abrimos la puerta y...

-Señoritas Snape y Summers, a no ser que se esté quemando el colegio quiero que salgan de aqui inmediatamente!!

Era Snape. Paige y yo, como si hubieramos visto a un hombre lobo en plena transformación salimos huyendo (Hey, depende del hombre lobo, no?). Pero mi tio no nos quería dejar escapar.  
Nos cogió del cuello de la camisa (si, a las dos a la vez) y nos arrastró a su despachó.

Se sentó, cogió unos papeles.

-Nombres?

-Paige Summers 

"Si..." murmuró Snape, y luego me miró a mi. Yo simplemente lo miré. El puso cara interrogante. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Tu nombre! Eres May o Lyxie?

-Oh...-me sentía idiota- Lyxie...

Snape volvió a escribir en sus papeles.

-De todas formas- continué- Nos puede reconocer por que ella lleva siempre gafas, Profesor.

-Si...- murmuró Snape- Solo con oiros hablar un rato ya os distiguín facilmente.

-Oh.

-Casa?- se preguntó a si mismo- Griffindor...Castigo?

-Castigo?- preguntó Paige- Solo nos perdimos...

Snape se lo pensó un momento y finalmente...

-Está bien...salid de mi vista...

Salimos corriendo y nos encontramos a MacGonagall que nos llevó a la clase de encantamientos.

Bien, podría decir que fue una clase muy divertida y todo lo que hicimos, pero me muero por escribir lo que pasó por la tarde. Despues de comer apareció un cartel en la sala común de griffindor.

PRUEBA DE QUIDDICH ESTA TARDE.  
2 PUESTOS DE CAZADOR VACANTES (POR BAJA)  
Y UNO DE GUARDIAN  
TODOS LOS ASPIRANTES DEBERAN PRESENTARSE EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDICYH A LAS CINCO EN PUNTO.

Oh, será estupendo" dijo alguien a mi derecha. Era Ron.

.-Te vas a presentar?-pregunté yo.

-Si, seguramente para guardian- dijo con entusiasmo- Seguro que me escogen, por que lo llevo en la sangre, sabes? Mis hermanos gemelos son golpeadores y Charley, que ya se fue del colegio fue uno de los mejores buscadores que ha tenido Hogwarts...

Alguien tosió.

-Claro que no supera a harry...- dijo. Entonces vi a la persona que había tosido, ni mas ni menos que Harry Potter.

Tarde:

Prefiero resumir esta parte, para cuando llegue lo mejor...  
A las cinco mas de veinte personas nos encontrábamos agolpadas en el campo de quiddich con mucha escitación, aparte de griffindors tambien había algunos Slytherins..

-Tenía entendido que la prueba era solo para los de griffindor...- le dije a Ron.

-Si, pero ves? Solo han venido los del equipo de quiddich, querrán saber a quien escogen de antemano...tambien a venido tu hermana.

Era cierto. May me saludaba al lado de Draco desde las gradas.

Bueno, hice la prueba y me salió genial. De hecho me escogieron de cazadora, tambien a Paige y a Ron de guardian.

Pero lo extraño fue que, mientras nos duchábamos escuchamos Paige y yo (eramos las únicas que quedamos) unos ruidos. Nos escondimos tras una pared de marmol (despues de taparnos con una toalla) y escuchamos voces.

-Tu crees que se darán cuenta?

-Que no..

-Pero de que servirá sabotearlas ahora? No será mejor antes del partido?

-Bajad la voz!!- dijo una voz arrastrada, la reconocí era la de draco.

Me arriesgué y eché una ojeada, estaban haciendo hechizos a las escobas para que se quedaran sin magia...Cabrones...

Buenas o malas noches...

*****

Bitácora de Paige-  
**Primera mitad del día**  
Estábamos desayunando con los chicos en el gran salón, cuando Hermione se va con Ron. Como siempre, yo despistada, no escuché a donde iban, así que ahora estaba con Harry. Pero na, tampoco, porque se nos acercó May y dijo que tenía que hablar en privado con él. v_v , así que ahora estaba sola y abandonada a mi suerte. Terminé de comer, y me levantaba de mi asiento, cuando se apareció Lyxie corriendo, agarrando una tostada, y buscando con la vista a Hermione. Le he dicho que se había ido, entonces quedamos de ir las dos juntas a Encantamientos.  
Pero oh! sorpresa! ninguna de las dos sabía a dónde teníamos que ir para esa clase, entoooonces nos pusimos a caminar, y a caminar, y a caminar por los pasillos en busca de un alma caritativa que nos dijese como llegar. Miré mi reloj, y echamos a correr, porque llegábamos tarde.

Doblamos una esquina y ......*coro de ángeles de fondo cantando el aleluya* llegamos a la oficina de Lupin!!

- Venga, pidámosle ayuda a él

Como desaforadas las dos nos pusimos a tocar la puerta, y a la tercera salió.

- Profe, nos hemos perdido!

¿Ya he dicho que es monísimo? Bueno, despeinado está mejor......*^o^*

- .......creo que está en...dos pisos mas abajo, a la derecha, bueno, cuando lleguéis allí, preguntadle a MacGonagall - Cerró la puerta tras de si. Eso negro que había en su oficina era Hocicos????

Hicimos el camino que nos indicó.....pero llegamos a las mazmorras v_vU. Y como ya era bastante tarde, nos mandamos a la primera puerta que encontramos.

Weee!!! Era la oficina de Snape!! Huyamos por la derecha!!! Estábamos a punto de escapar, cuando viene el tío este y nos agarra del cuello de la camisa ( ¿Qué se ha creído?¿¿Que somos crías?? )  
Nos hizo sentar frente a su escritorio y el muy muy comenzó a escribir en unos papeles. Nos preguntó nuestros nombres, nuestra casa, y yo ya me estaba asustando. Cuando se puso a pensar en el castigo salté en mi lugar

- Castigo? Solo nos perdimos...

Y no sé porqué, pero parece que esas inocentes palabras le despertaron un nervio y nos dejó ir. Fiuuu

Subimos de nuevo al primer piso y casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción cuando nos encontramos con McGonnogall, que nos llevó hasta nuestra clase, sin retarnos por andar vagando. Menos mal que estaba de buenas hoy....

La clase de Encantamientos fue genial, y el profe es bastante simpático. Así que cuando terminó la clase, hice a Harry y Ron esperarme (no me quería perder otra vez!!) y le hice unas preguntas para ver si me ayudaba con el tema "escuchar música muggle"

- Si, en efecto, hay un hechizo que nos permite reproducir grabaciones muggles. Pero tendría que buscarlo....si pasa mañana a esta hora se lo enseño

Me fuí saltando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entramos a Historia de la Magia. Basta decir que la alegría que tenía encima se suplantó por una urgencia enorme de dormirme una siestecita en medio de la clase....ZZZzzzzz

Más tarde, de vuelta a la sala común, vimos que en la cartelera habían subido un anuncio para cubrir tres puestos del equipo de Quidditch. Con Lyxie y Ron ya nos emocionábamos. Nuestra oportunidad!! Yey!!  
Faltaban media hora para la selección, y ya estaba hiperactiva, así que mientras todos descansaban en la sala común, me fui con Fred y George a molestar a los Slytherins de primer año. Si, soy maaaaaala como yo sola!! Bah, y ellos dos!!

**Segunda mitad del día**  
Cuando llegué a la cancha de Quidditch, fui a saludar a May, que estaba con el rubio ese ( ¿Malfoy se llamaba?) en las gradas, y me fui a juntar con los que ibamos a dar la prueba. Ron iba a probar para guardián y con Lyxie íbamos de cazadoras. Dirigiendo todo estaba McGonnogal, jefa de la casa, y de jurado Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, y Katie-Bell, las últimas todas lastimadas por su última práctica, en la que habían chocado sin querer.  
Le tocó el turno a Lyx, y le cuidé a Fulgencio mientras se subía a la escoba. Ginny se me acercó para ver desde más cerca, y noté que miraba con especial rencor a una Ravenclaw que también estaba en las gradas. Le pregunté porqué era, y me contó lo que -no- había pasado entre Harry y ella el año anterior, y cómo lo había rechazado para el baile.  
Ahora eramos dos las que la mirábamos con odio.....maldita Cho! (se llamaba así)

Terminaron las pruebas y dieron los resultados: Alegría!! Quedamos nosotros tres!!! Gran festejo gran!! Los del equipo original fueron a la sala común para preparar una mini-celebración, y aprovechamos para darnos una ducha en los vestidores.  
¿Y qué vimos cuando salíamos? A los cabrones de Slytherin hechizando nuestras escobas. No, si serán......menos mal que les tenemos preparado algo para este fin de semana (insertar risa diabólica)

*****

Diario de May Snape

Martes 4 de Octubre

Hoy ha sido un día bastante normal.  
Esta mañana después de desayunar he hablado con Harry y le he dicho que tenía que hablar con él después de almorzar a solas y quedado con él en una de las mazmorras, porque son las únicas salas vacías que conozco.  
Ha mediodía, después de comer he metido a Parsy en la cesta y le he pedido que no dijera nada hasta que no se lo pidiera.  
Cuando he llegado a la mazmorra Harry ya estaba sentado allí esperándome.

- Hola.- yo siempre simpática y amable.(si claro, jaja)

- Hola.- huy seco está...- Que es lo que quieres.  
Joder, más antipático que tío Severus...

- Baja los humos, Potter, que vengo en son de paz.- si hija si, la palma de oro por tu educación...

- Perdona, pero es que no me fío de los Slytherin.

- Potter, ¿nunca te han dicho que cada uno toma sus decisiones? Yo quería que cierta persona estuviera orgullosa de mí, y lo he conseguido.  
Joder... no le quiero decir que le pedí al sombrero estar en Slytherin sólo por tío Severus...

- ¿Y que es lo que querías?

- Verás, el domingo por la noche pasó algo en la sala común de Slytherin. La verdad es que fue mi culpa, pero bueno...  
Descubrieron algo.  
_¿Si te hablo así lo comprendes?_  
Le hablé en pársel, pero el no se dio cuenta.

- ¿Si me hablas cómo?

- ¿No sabes reconocer cuando te hablan pársel?

- ¡¿Estabas hablando en pársel?!

- _Sí_

- ¿Cómo es que hablas pársel?

- Pues... no lo se. Desde pequeña me han gustado las serpientes, y cuando tenía tres años, me regalaron a Parsy. Desde entonces, he hablado con ella en pársel, y poco ha poco he ido dominando el idioma.

- ¿Parsy?  
Acerqué la cesta y la abrí.

- Te presento a mi pitón Parsy.  
Vale, Harry, ¿quieres una palangana pa la baba que se te cae por tener la boca tan abierta?

- _Hola..._

- _Hola Parsy._- educado el niño hasta con las serpientes...

- _Hem.. bueno, Harry, intenta acordarte más o menos de nuestras voces, por si nos oyes, para que no te asustes._

- Claro.

- Bueno, ¿te gusta Parsy?

- Pues la verdad es que es muy bonita, pero.. cómo que no me caen muy bien las serpientes en general...

- No me extraña.  
Vale, genial, encima Parsy se intenta ir.  
Nada, la cojo, la meto en la cesta y me despido, porque sino esto puede ser una tragedia con Parsy por todo el colegio paseándose...

- Bueno, me tengo que ir Harry.

- Hasta luego May.

*********  
Esta tarde lo único interesante es que he ido con Draco a ver a mi hermana a la prueba de quidditch y que la han cogido cómo cazadora, junto a Paige, esa chica tan maja, y al pelirrojo amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley lo han cogido de guardián.  
Luego he visto un anuncio en la sala común sobre nuestro propio equipo de quidditch, y ¿sabes que?  
¡¡Están libres todos los puestos menos el de buscador, que es el de Draco!!  
¡Eso quiere decir que voy a poder ser bateadora!  
Que bien...  
Las pruebas son mañana por la tarde, así que esta noche tengo que descansar!!  
Bueno, pues nada más.  
Un beso:

_May Snape_

*****

**Bitácora de Paige - **

En el almuerzo me he encontrado con los gemelos y comentamos un poco más lo que les haríamos a los Slytherins ( por supuesto, Madam Hooch arregló nuestras escobas n.n ) y coordinamos en pedirle ayuda a May, ya que es la única de esa casa que conocemos.

Luego he ido con el profesor Flitwick que me enseñó el bendito hechizo, pero tendré que practicarlo un poco antes de enseñárselo a Hermione.....

Por la tarde, saliendo de Herbología, Lyxie se dió cuenta que el dragón no estaba en su bolsillo, por lo que me pidió ayuda para buscarlo. Así que ahí estábamos, entre las plantas gritando el nombre de Fulgencio, pero Sprout nos hechó porque decía que molestábamos a no-sé-qué. Miramos todo una vez más y volvimos al castillo, para buscarlo allí. Lyxie fue a fijarse a las mazmorras y yo en los pisos superiores.

Mucho alboroto no armé yo sola, porque habían algunas clases en curso, pero intenté recordar el camino que habíamos hecho para nuestras clases compartidas, y las que me dijo había tomado aparte. Lo único que pude encontrar fue a Trevor ¬¬*, así que me lo guardé en el bolsillo para dársela luego a Neville, que de seguro más tarde andaría preguntándole a todo el mundo si alguien la había visto. Como siempre.

Media hora después me rendí, volví sobre mis pasos para ir a buscar a Lix, cuando oí voces. No, no eran las voces de mi cabeza, esas me hablan en medio de las clases para distraérme o___O erm......si, oí a dos personas adultas discutiendo.  
Me metí detrás de una columna y escuché un poco más. La primera era del profe Lupin, pero la segunda no la había escuchado nunca. Me asomé un poquitín, para ver si lo reconocía de vista y.......

Un tipazo de cabello negro y ojos azules quería salir de la oficina de Remus -de dónde lo conozco?- , pero este se lo impedía empujándolo para adentro, murmurándole: 

- Sirius, SABES que no puedes salir así!! No seas terco!! - "así que se llama Sirius........"

- Pero tengo que hablar con Dumbledore!! Él debe saber porqué no puedo transformarme devuelta... - "¿Transformarse de vuelta? Es animago?"

- YO hablaré con él. Métete adentro y estate quieto. Le pediré a Harry que venga a verte luego de clases, ok?

Los dos entraron cerrando la puerta. Ein? ¿Que fue eso?

Volví rápido a la sala común, me aseguré de que Lyxie haya encontrado a su mascota, le dí a Neville su rana, y me vine a escribir. Según el horario, RECIÉN tengo clases de DAO mañana a primera hora, así que tendré que esperar a ver lo que pasa con Harry. Bajé a la sala común y estuvimos haciendo los ejercicios de Aritmancia con él, Ron, Hermione y Lyxie. No me gustan las matemáticas!! T_T

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape.

Jopé....lo que ha pasado hoy...Empecemos por el principio:

Hoy, despues de las primeras clases, que me pongo la capa pero...¡Fulgencio no estaba! Seguro que se había ido a comer porquerías por ahí, por que ahora está a dieta y solo puede comer galletitas de arroz. Pues que se lo digo a Paige y me acompañó a buscarlo (¡Que maja!) ella fue a los pisos superiores y yo a las mazmorras. Y...¿Sabeis a quien me encontré? Habeis acertado.

-Draco!- exclamé cuando me di de espaldas con él.

-Oh, hola Lyxie...- dijo alegremente.

-Quería preguntarte, has visto mi...- pero una nueva pregunta mas importante me vino a la cabeza- Que hacias ayer en nuestros vestuarios?

Esa pregunta desmontó a Draco.

-Como dices?- preguntó como sin darle importancia.

-Os vi, haciendole maldiciones a nuestras escobas....que pretendeis? Sois unos tramposos!

-Cuida tu lengua, bonita- dijo Malfoy ferozmente- No se que hablas, te piensas que vas a tener mas posibilidades de ganar inventandote eso, o que? Pues bueno, yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, así que...

Y se fue.

-Draco!- grité. El se dio la vuelta.- Has visto mi dragón?

Draco lo pensó un segundo y dijo.

-Para ti, Malfoy.- Y puso a Fulgencio en el suelo que llegó hasta a mi volando.

Que extraño, ¿Por qué tendría Draco...digo Malfoy mi dragón?

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape.

Bien, he tenido un sueño muy extraño esta noche: Yo, me moría. Peor, la cuestion es que, cuando todos estaban allí, llorando frente al cadaver pues yo lo veía todo como si estubiera viva, entonces noté sed de sangre, y, despues de matar a dos o tres personas de Hogsmeade (podía volar, claro) pues caí en la cuenta de que era una vampira, así q ya que podía hacerme invisible me colé en el dormitorio de draco Malfoy y...bueno, le dije que era un angel y en fin... no pondré aquí el resto del sueño por que es muy fuerte y no quiero que tengais pesadillas (me refiero a si alguien encuentra mi diario por algún lado, claro) ¿Por qué tubo que ser precisamente con Draco Malfoy? ¿Es que ya no quedan chicos guapos o que? ¿Es que me siento atraida por Draco? Argggggggg...

Bajé a desayunar pensando en el sueño con las tripas revueltas. En el gran comedor me encontré a Ron.

-Hey, no te olvides de lo de mañana- me dijo el muy risueño.

-No, no- la verdad es que si me había olvidado, ya sabes lo de ir a explicarle el rollo patatero de pociones, pero yo lo tengo muy clarito, si veo que es muy dificil le pido ayuda a tio Severus, que para algo servirá tener enchufe, o no?

Mientras desayunabamos vi a mi hermano hablando animadamente (o flirteando) con Draco. ¿Tendría que decirle lo que pasó con las escobas? ¿Me creería?

Antes de que se levantaran fuy a la mesa de ambos y dije:

-May, necesito hablar contigo de algo.- muy seca yo, pero me dio igual. Draco me miró con expresión envenenada, había adivinado lo que le iba a decir a May, pero bueno, me intimidó un poquito, pero enseguida salimos yo y May juntas.

-Dime.

-Pues verás...- no sabía como empezar- El otro día nos sabotearon las escobas y fue Draco, bueno, draco y todo vuestro equipo de Quiddich.

May se quedó con la boca abierta.

-No...-murmuró- Sería el resto del equipo de Quiddich, pero ni yo ni Draco hicimos tal cosa...

-Tu ya se que no.- dije de mala gana- Pero Draco si!

-Por que dices eso?

-Por que lo vi.

May lo pensó un segundo y dijo:

-Mientes...Haces esto por que me va bien con el, siempre te han gustado los chicos con los que me lio, eh?

Bajé la cabeza.

-Yo...estoy diciendo la verdad...er...estas saliendo con el?

-Dame tiempo.- dijo secamente May.

-Bueno, pero entonces...

-Lyx, callate ya! Se menos egoísta

, eh? No puedes aceptar que a mi me vaya bien...

-Yo...

-Adios.

Dia perfecto, eh?

*****

**Bitácora de Paige - **  
Clase de DAO. Tomamos apuntes, hicimos algo de práctica, y nos dejó un capítulo del libro que leer para la próxima clase. Tocó la hora de salida. Me quedé con Harry mientras terminaba de guardar sus útiles - ¿a dónde se fueron todos los demás????-  
Se nos acercó Lupin. Me miró rápidamente y le habló:

- Harry? Puedes ir a darle de comer a Hocicos?

- Seguro

Aahh!!! Sirius es Hocicos!! Hocicos es Sirius!! Ahora entiendo! Entonces......es un animago. Bueno, eso ya medio lo había deducido antes :P Que inteligente soy.  
Era inútil seguirlo porque ya sabía a donde iba, lo que tenía que averiguar ahora era: por qué lo escondían, por qué no hay ningún Sirius en el libro de Transformaciones, en la parte donde están todos los Animagos existentes (si, me fijé) y qué es lo que le impide transformarse de nuevo.

Fui a la sala común para buscar a Hermione o Ron, que de seguro sabían algo y podía sacarles algo de información. Bueno, de Ron, porque Hermione es precavida...  
Pero no estaban ahí. Le pregunté a todo el mundo y nadie sabía dónde diablos estaban los dos niños. Ni Ginny, ni los gemelos, ni Seamus, ni Parvati. Fui a la biblioteca. Nada. Los busqué por los pasillos. Cero. Salí del castillo a preguntarle a Hagrid si los había visto. Tampoco. 

Ya me había cansado y estaba volviendo por las orillas del lago, cuando escucho a alguien riéndose a lo lejos. Me acerco a donde provenía la voz, y ¿que veo? A Hermi y Ron, sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E. Y hasta ahí me sé la canción. Me hice la sota y volví al castillo.   
¿De verdad se pensaban que nadie los iba a ver ahí? Pff...si yo los descubrí justamente por culpa de ellos...

En síntesis, no averigüé lo relacionado a este tío, pero sí porqué estos dos desparecían tan seguido...mmhh....me pregunto si alguien más lo sabrá? ¿Podré usar esta información como chantaje para saber lo que quiero? *a Paige se le iluminan los ojos*

Luego de cenar, en la sala común, estuve hablando con Harry, a ver si terminaba el día con algún conocimiento provechoso...

- ¿Lupin tiene a Hocicos porque no te lo dejan tener aquí?

- Er....si, McGonnogal dijo que podía destrozar los muebles

- ....

- Así que ahora podrás vagar segura por las noches - sonríe. Hay....que lindo niño! Hice lo obvio - devolver el gesto- y le hice más preguntas

- ¿Desde hace cuanto lo tienes?

- Cerca de ... tres años

- ¿Y no se pelea con Hedwing?

- Jajaja....no, los dos son animales muy educados

- Yo pensaba que los perros no se llevaban bien con las aves....

- Francamente, no lo sé, pero Hocicos es un perro diferente...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Nada, nada....Ron! - el pelirrojo se nos acercó y apoyó su libro de Adivinación, con un pergamino y una pluma en la mesa cercana a nosotros. Harry y yo lo imitamos y nos pusimos a inventar las desgracias anuales, agregando algún que otro dato de ubicación de nuestro plano astral para quedar más verídicos. Cuando terminamos eso, empezamos con Astronomía, donde teníamos que encontrar ciertos grupos de estrellas.

- ¿Nos falta alguna? - preguntó Harry, una hora después. Hicimos un rápido checkeo y señalé, justamente, la que deberíamos haber anotado primero por ser la más grande.

- Si, la estrella ....- me fijé en el libro- Sirius

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí por unos segundos y bajaron la vista a sus libros. Ajá!! Yo sabía. Este trío no es lo más disimulado del mundo.

- ¿Que? ¿Que sucede? - "Hazte la tonta, Paige, ellos no saben que sabes!"

- ¿Por qué?

- Pronuncié la palabra Sirius y se miraron - "Já!"

- Es que....

- Lo que pasa....

- Black! ¿No conoces al asesino Sirius Black? Seguramente se sorprendieron por ello! - intervino Dean, que había escuchado nuestra conversación desde otra punta - Verdad?

- Si, eso! - asintieron a coro

o____O Estooooo.....ahora que me acuerdoo......Sirius se parecía un poco al Sirius que veía mi mamá por el noticiero, el que estaba prófugo.......oia.....estooooo......¡¿Por qué demonios tienen a un asesino escondido?! Bueno, por lo menos tengo una interrogante menos. 

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape:

Bien, hoy es sábado. Hoy es ese sábado en el que tenía que explicarle lo de pociones a Ron. Empecemos:

Me levanté (bueno, Paige me tubo que levantar) a eso de las 8, 30, me quedé un rato en la sala común por que yo hasta hora y media despues de levantarme no soy persona. Desayuno alguna de estas porqueriitas q dan en Hogwart y voy a la biblioteca, Ron ya estaba allí.

-Que tal va?.- me pregunta.

-Que tal va lo que?- O_O

-Ya sabes...-se puso colorado- Tu...

-Oh, yo bien gracias.- puedo ser mas tonta?

Estubimos toda la mañana estudiando y me di cuenta de que repasando así me quedaban mucho mejoer las lecciones.

-Por la tarde vas a ir a Hogsmeade?- me rpegunta Ron.

Mierda. No me acordava. ¿Pensaba ir? probablemente pero ahora que mi hermana tambien va y que estoy enfadada con ella...

-No.

-Oh, que pena- me pone ojillos.

Por la tarde estube practicando quiddich, sola, despues llegó May y hablamos, ya hemos arreglado todo.

Byes

*****

Diario de Lyxie N. Snape:

Hoy domingo me ha pasado una cosa extrañísima. Iba yo caminando hacia el gran comedor ya mucho mas tranquila que ayer cuando siento que un brazo como muy Slytherin me agarra del hombro (tenía las mangas verdes que no soy adivina). Me doy la vuelta. Veo a un chico monísimo, con el pelo corto, castaño claro, los ojos verdes y la nariz recta que me mira seriamente.

-_Que quieres?- _odio ser tan mala, pero es que es un Slytherin, leches.

-Te escuché el otro día hablando con tu hermana May...- comenzó el.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno...puedo ayudarte para darles un escarmiento a los del equipo de quiddich de Slytherin...

Lo miré interrogante ¿Por que quería perjudicar a los de su propia casa?

-_Verás...-_comenzó como leyendome el pensamiendo- _Yo, cuando iba en segundo curso era buscador, les hice ganar casi todos los partidos, pero al año siguiente llegó Malfoy con siete nimbus 2001 y me echaron...ahora siempre pierden, a no ser que hagan trampas, pero yo a la pequeña rata que es Malfoy no le voy a pasar ni una._

No sabía que decir.

-Si quieres podemos trazar un plan para que la victoria de griffindor esté asegurada...

Me lo pensé un minuto...dos minutos en los que me vi metiendo la quaflfe por los aros una y otra vez, ante la mirada de admiración-odio de Draco y la cara de celos de May...Así estaba yo, con la boca abierta mirando al infinito cuando la voz de Terence me despertó.

-_Er...te encuentras bien?_

-_Si, claro, oye mira tengo que pensarlo, eh?_

- _De acuerdo_- sonrió, que monoo- Por cierto, te vi en la prueba de Quiddich, eres realmente buena.

-_Gracias- _sonrisa de barbie.

Desde luego esto es algo que NO se lo pienso decir a May, puede que a Ron, que estaria dispuesto gracias a su odio por los Slytherins y nos ayudaría, puede que tambien a Paige y a Harry que están en el equipo...las cosas si se hacen se tienen que hacer bien, no? Despues de todo May es una Slytherin y el que sea my hermana no cambia nada.

Byes

*****

Diario de May Snape

Domingo 9 de Octubre

Joder, si ya te lo dije.

Con el tema de los diarios no soy nada perseverante.

Son las once y media de la noche, a las 12 tengo Astronomía, (si hijo si, un Domingo)así que no puedo escribir mucho.

Lo único que me da tiempo a decirte es que el miercoles hice las pruebas y que...¡¡me cogieron de bateadora!!

Dicen que nunca habían visto a nadie que tuviera tanta agilidad con la escoba...

^^ '

Bueno, no les dije que yo había hecho desde los tres años **ballet volador**...

Ya sabes, ballet como el muggle, pero sobre una escoba.

Es algo demasiado cursi, y no me apetece que todo Slytherin piense que soy una blandengue ni nada por el estilo, aunque era campeona regional.

^^

Además, tengo mi super **Saeta de Fuego**, igual que Lyx, lo que pasa es que ella no hizo ballet volador, nunca le ha gustado demasiado.

Estoy deseando que llegue el primer partido para patarle el culo a Harry.

No es que me caiga mal, sino que me ganaría un pontón de reputación quiddichista.(esa palabra existe??)

Bueno, también discutí con Lyx, porque decía que Draco había saboteado sus escobas, y yo me enfadé, xk pensaba que como siempre, quería salir con Draco.

Siempre le han gustado los tios con los que salgo...

De todas formas ya está arreglado.

No es porque creyera a Lyx, sino que Draco me lo comentó.

No le dije eso a Lyx, pero le dire que sospecho que es verdad, y me ofreceré a ayudarla.

No me gusta que hagan trampas, y quiero que Slytherin gane todos los partidos, pero con mi hermana no se mete nadie.

El viernes fue un día normal, pero estaba muy nerviosa por la cita con Draco de el Sábado, y el sábado...

^__^

Joder!!!

Que día!!!!

Fuimos a las Tres Escobas y me invitó a una cerveza de mantequilla.

Yo quería pagar, porque no es plan de que las tías simpre vayamos de invitadas, pero se ve que a el lo han criado en un clima muy conservador, y no es que sea machista, porque es un angelito conmigo, pero casi me hecha un imperius con tal de que yo no pagara.

Que majete...

Después fuimos a dar un paseillo por el pueblo y compramos un montón de chucherías (**todas mágicas**) en la tienda.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a un parque que hay cerca de allí y... bueno, ya sabes, un chico y una chica, que se conocen, se gustan....pues terminamos **besándonos **como si nunca hubieramos besado a nadie.

Ta claro que los dos somos unos ligones y que ya nos habíamos liado con algunas personas...

^^

Después decidimos que se lo podíamos contar a quien quisieramos, pero que entre nosotros, era un simple rollito.

Está claro, a mi me gusta físicamente, y me cae muy bien.

Es decir, me mola, **pero no estoy enamorada **ni nada por el estilo.

Juas,juas,jaus.

Cuando llegamos de Hogsmeade** íbamos cogidos de la mano**, y toda la peña se moría de envidia.

Las tías porque estaba con el tío más popular del colegio, y los tíos porque yo la verdad es que esoty buenísima, y también me he hecho bastante popular.

Hable con Lyx y se lo conté, y creo que se lo tomó bastante bien, auqnue no me pidió detalles como hacía siempre.

Hoy ha sido un día muy normal, me he metido un poquillo de mano con Draco y ya está.

Todo el colegio se ha enterado de lo nuestro, y cuando en el Gran Comedor he visto a Tío Severus a la hora del almuerzo me ha dedicado una sonrisa.

Supongo que se siente orgulloso de que su sobrina se haya liado con su mejor alumno.

Draco está llamando a la puerta, me tengo que ir ya a clase.

Un beso:

_May Snape_

*****

Domingo:

Chupiguay! osea, genial, q horrible es la vida ahora que mi hermana se ha liado con el mono ese! Y pensarás querido diario, ese mono hace unas...dos horas era el centro de tus pensamientos, pues ya no!!!

-Hey, Lyx...-mi hermana me avasalla a la vuelta de Hogsmeade.

-Dime...- veo que Malfoy la espera en la puerta de entrada con las mejillas un pelín arreboladas. May ve hacia donde están parados mis preciosos ojillos (jeje) y me dice toda sonriente.

-Ya lo he conseguido, estamos liados.

La cara que debí poner debió ser demasiado cómica por que May estubo a punto de reirse, pero mi cara se debía a que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Vaya, me alegro de que no te importe...- dijo con la sonrisa- llegué a pensar que...bah, que tontería...

-El que?

May me miró fijamente ya mas seria.

-Que te gustaba Draco...que tontería no?

-Como se te ocurre?- pregunté sin cambiar de expresión malhumorada.

May sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se dio la vuelta para irse, y no pude evitar que me cayera una lágrima de pura rabia. Si mi hermana sabía que me gustaba Malfoy como se liaba con el? En esto que me fijo que Malfoy me está mirando. Mieeeeeeerda. Llega mi hermana a su lado y se van de la mano. Yo los sigo mirando y Draco, antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal gira la cabeza y me ve de nuevo una micronesima de segundo. ¿Es que no puede llorar una cuando le da la real gana?

¡Que asco!

En esto llega Terence y me ve llorando ( no era llorar exactamente, solo me caian lágrimas silenciosas) y me dice:

-Sabes? esa cara llena de lagrimas ya la he visto otras veces....

-Que quieres decir?

-Que Malfoy deja a todas en cuanto se cansa, tendrás tu oportunidad...

¡Que comprensivo!

*****

Hasta aquí nuestra primera semana.

:-

Se que la forma en que está escrito es un poco liosa, porque solo yo pongo el día que es, pero no os preocupéis, se entiende.

Dejar review por favor!!

En un par de días cómo mucho tendré todo subido, y si tienen prisa por seguir, lo único que tienen que hacer es leerlo en nuestro blog.

:-

Review!!


End file.
